


Bitchcraft

by Tr1x



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Witch AU, Yep it's another dumbass title, their relationship changes a lot ok, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr1x/pseuds/Tr1x
Summary: Trixie and Katya are witches. Their friendship ended abruptly in high school after a disagreement drove them apart.Years later, Katya needs help and has to consult the most powerful healing witch she knows. What will happen when they meet again?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Reconvene

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE BACK BABEY!! I'm so excited to be writing and to hear from you guys!! I've had this concept stirring in my brain for ages so I'm very excited to get it all out here!!! This should be updating about once a week with a short break after chapter 3.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK 💕💕
> 
> Moodboards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/642238111058984960/bitchcraft-tr1x-rupauls-drag-race-us-rpf
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil

Katya crosses her arms over her chest solemnly, eyeing the “closed for business” sign hung above the front window of the second-to-last crystal supply in town. It barely obscured the decaying signage beneath it, proudly sporting the business’s name.

The quaint shop had been managed by a charming middle-aged woman, always donning a smile along with her colourful cardigans and open-toed sandals. The woman didn’t seem to be a witch herself but her shop had a good range of gemstones and herbs to choose from.

Katya is forced to confront her reflection in the cracked window of the now-defunct store. The ends of her choppy blonde hair brush atop her black mini dress and a variety of necklaces hang over her chest, dulled in the glass’s reflection.

She returns to her car, mentally calculating her remaining options as she trudges back to the vehicle. She had two alternatives. The first would be driving for more than an hour to the shabby witchcraft supply across town. Where they might not even have the gem she wants in stock. Katya’s second option was the store that guarantees to have the gem but is owned by an individual she has a… unpleasant association with.

She clambers back into the car already regretting her decision, sighing in self-defeat. She knew her indolence would almost always trump her distaste for awkward social situations.

+

Katya nudges the washed-out wood door and a friendly chime echoes through the shopfront. She disregards the main area of the store and beelines determinedly towards the back, her black dress billowing behind her. 

She locates the smooth mahogany door, mostly concealed by draping fabric, and places a delicate hand over the rusting doorknob. She mutters the unlocking incantation, still memorized from years ago, and feels a familiar surge of warmth in the doorknob as it opens itself with a satisfying click.

The door hinges groan as she closes them behind her, turning to face the rest of the store. The walls are all a deep purple, newly painted since Katya had last visited years aforesaid and most of the furnishing is bleached wood. Any lighting is provided by the abundance of flickering candles dispersed around the room.

Velvety fabrics are hung over display tables and shelves, lined with merchandise. Baskets are overflowing with gleaming rocks and crystals. Some smooth and glossy, others jaggedly cut and twinkling. Other shelves carry decks of cards and a table in the middle has a large selection of natural creams and ointments. The center of the table is accentuated with small bundles of delicate wildflowers, tied into bunches with brown twine. There is a shelf lined with leather-bound books, their thick and heavy presence juxtaposed with delicate glass jars stocked with incense. The opposing wall is enveloped from top to bottom with a ginormous selection of potion ingredients, all in small, corked, glass bottles.

Katya scurries towards a shelf relinquished to a corner, each component bursting with shimmering crystals. The metal whines as she turns the rusty display, scanning for the familiar leafy shades of the malachite. The gems sparkle and glisten, reflecting light in different directions as Katya rotates them. She finally spots what she needs, a glinting jewel, marbled with green and black, malachite. It's cold, almost damp, and smooth to the touch. Katya feels it in her palms for a moment, sensing it's weight and smoothing her digits over the polished stone.

She turns to a mirroring table, malachite still in hand, and absentmindedly scans over the products. She picks up a trio of candles and a small packet of black salt.

Katya turns towards the till and almost jumps in alarm as she recognizes the one person she had prayed she would not confront. Standing behind the counter, meticulously examining her nails is Trixie Mattel. She looks practically the same as she did in high school, just with a curvier figure and better makeup application. Her wavy blonde hair falls gaily to her lower back, meeting with the waistband of her dress, a flowy pink fabric, decorated with a scattered floral motif. It has ruching all along the neckline, attaching the bodice to the sleeves and complimenting Trixie’s cleavage perfectly.

Katya avoids eye contact as she situates the malachite and other items onto the till. Trixie doesn’t take notice of Katya, she instead picks up the gemstone, examining it for a moment with a pronounced frown on her face. 

“Would you like a bag for this?” Trixie inquires politely, eyes still on the jewel. 

“Yes, please” Katya replies begrudgingly. Trixie seems to freeze for a moment, recognizing the once-familiar voice. Her beamish posture evaporates.

“Still doing the dark magic stuff, huh?” Trixie’s tone is unabashedly condescending. She finally confronts Katya’s eyes and raises a brow. 

“Yep,” Katya pauses, calculating.

“I like to approach my craft with a bit less of a straight-laced application.” Katya finishes, voice even, but words dripping with palpable querulousness. Trixie doesn't hide her eye roll as she declares the price of Katya’s purchase. She goes on:

“I think we both know you were always just intimidated by my covens power,” Trixie argues.

Katya hands her the money wordlessly and snatches up the bag before turning on her heel and strutting out of the store.

\+ 

Katya untenses as she opens the door to her home, hearing friendly mews from Onyx. The small black feline nuzzles himself against Katya's legs affectionately, purring loudly. Katya removes her shoes simultaneously, trying not to stumble over him. She lets out soft chuckles, amused by her clumsiness. She carefully places the muddied boots on the shoe rack so she can turn her attention back to Onyx. 

Katya scoops up the gentle cat, cradling him snug to her chest as he continues to hum with content. Smiling, Katya adorns Onyx with a fond kiss to his tiny forehead, grinning gleefully as he gently nudges Katya’s cheek with his damp nose. She walks up the wide staircase leading towards her room, Onyx still swaddled in her arms. 

She places him at the foot of her bed, where he usually sleeps, and goes to sit at her miniature ritual area. She has an entire room in the house dedicated to her craft, the small area in her bedroom is easier to reach and more personal.

Katya sits in the corner of her bedroom, diagonal from the foot of her bed. She is sat on a thick ornate carpet. Surrounding her: a spread of gemstones, unlit candles, cards, and dehydrated herbs before her.

She crosses her legs and places both palms over her knees. She closes her eyes and focuses on her breath, the expansion of her lungs and ribcage as she exhales deeply. 

The artificial ceiling lights dim before phasing out entirely. Katya opens her eyes and refocuses her stare on the trio of candles directly in front of her. They flicker momentarily before catching. The wicks turn charcoal black as the flame dances around it, wavering and slapping the surrounding air. With only a glance, she lights the remaining candles surrounding her all at once. A once difficult task that she has now mastered.

Katya hums, moving her attention to the deck. The cards fan out, face down, and Katya observes as they shuffle themselves, hands still resting over her knees. 

Once efficiently reordered she picks a few cards, sliding them forwards, still faced down. She abandons the rest of the deck, sending it out of the way with a flick of her finger.

She turns each card over with great respect, taking a memorandum of each card’s meaning. This ritual’s intended purpose was to get a deeper understanding of her future. Katya’s wishes were to ensure proper preparation for her future; it is important for her to meet her destiny with grace and compassion. However, Katya can’t help being confused by her reading. 

The first card was the tower, signifying distress or adversity. The second was the lovers, representing a change in relationships. And the third was the three of cups, representing a becoming of unity within a group.

Katya studies the decided cards quizzically. Her plans, for the near future, were pretty tame. She would only be seeing people she already had positive relationships with, and did not plan on running into any new people. Katya goes through a mental checklist of people she may be meeting in the near future, but she is left perplexed. No group comes to mind where she would feel worse than neutral about. Katya rises from where she is perched, too worn out to deal with these questions properly.

Stepping aside from her spot, she settles into her cushiony queen-sized bed, collecting a handful of the duvet in her fist as she rolls onto her side. The candlelight ceases abruptly with a flick of Katya’s hand ten feet away, and she lowers her head onto the pillow. Katya falls somnolent gradually, with Onyx by her side. Darkness gradually engulfs the room as dripping beads of candle wax slowly harden.


	2. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya meets with a friend and recounts her and trixies past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! A new chapter! Just so y'all know the parts in this chapter that are spaced and between dashes are flashbacks! Just incase it wasn't clear lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Plz interact in any way if you did!! 💕 
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil
> 
> Character boards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/643935256211292160/katya-trixie-in-bitchcraft

Katya jogs out of the rain, towards the small cafe precipitously. The fresh morning air had breathed chilly and dry as Katya left her house so when she began noticing droplets of water hitting the pavement she felt a pang of irritation. Why was it that her witch's intuition could tell her certain validities about the imminent future but not to bring a fucking umbrella to get coffee? Not only that, why wasn't there an unpopulated sidewalk for her to tread? The constant flow of busy pedestrians made it impossible for Katya to cast a rain deflection spell without a passerby taking notice.

She breaks through the doorway and is greeted with the cozy interior of the cafe. The walls are painted a welcoming shade of pale green complemented by the sandy wooden flooring. There are plants everywhere, foliage draping over countertops, tables and hanging from the ceiling. Katya mutters a short spell under her breath, and the droplets of rain balanced in her hair evaporate. She musses up her cropped strands hoping no one noticed all the rainwater suddenly disappear off her.

She scans over the area, searching for Violet, and spots her, sitting cross-legged at a table. Violet's sleek black hair is styled flawlessly in glossy waves that fall to her shoulders. Her hair almost blends into the neckline of her tight, black dress. She’s sat in her typical model-like posture. Ostensively poised as she scrolls through her phone. Katya waves to her and they walk towards the till together as they greet each other formally.

The two reach the white counter together, Violet diving into a riveting story about her co-worker's boyfriend instantly. Katya listens inattentively as she eyes the baked goods, contained in a protective glass dome. There is a rainbow of treats to pick from croissants; buttered delicately and crisp to the touch, cookies: freshly baked and freckled with melting chocolate chips, and an array of other glazed and crispy sweets.

They pick up their orders from the friendly barista at the counter and trot back to their table. She settles onto the wood chair quickly, excited to hear more from Violet. 

Katya hated to admit it, but Violet was undoubtedly her favourite friend to gossip with. They chat about other things, of course, but Violet had her strengths in conversation. Not only does she provide excellent commentary to Katya’s dialogue; she is also an exceptional storyteller. Violet moreover worked in a profession where drama frequently transpired, meaning she would always have fresh anecdotes to share. 

“What about you?” Violet prompts, encouraging Katya to share some of her own stories.

“Not much honestly, I bumped into Trixie yesterday?” Katya begins. Violet's eyes widen.

“What happened?” she questions urgently. Katya illustrates the occurrences of the previous day. How she had been forced to go to Trixie's family’s store as a last resort and bumped into the girl.

“I still don't get why you guys can't stand each other, I think you would get along.” Violet states once Katya has finished her tale.

“Well, we surely used to” Katya replies, a half-cracked grin on her face. Violet gives her an inquisitive stare, cocking her sharp brow. 

“Why exactly do you guys not get along? What happened there?” Violet asks.

“Oh, the story is boring and dreary, not your kind of thing.” Katya rationalizes defensively. Violet pushes on further:

“I don't think you're telling the truth, Katya.”

“Oh, come on! It will take me ages to explain!” 

“We have time,” replies Violet, taking a long sip of her coffee. Katya sighs, knowing there is no point trying to protest.

“Well, we met in the 5th grade when I transferred to her school. We had playdates all the time and we became best friends in a few months.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

The door to Trixie’s house swings open to reveal a 10-year-old Katya standing at her doorstep. Trixie beams and pulls the other girl into the house, up the stairs. Trixie's family home is years old, held up mainly by moulding wood and a protection spell her mother had put on the building. The hallways are lined with black and white photos of the family, a bloodline of witches that travelled back many years. 

They pull into Trixie's bedroom decorated with a gigantic assortment of toys and peculiar trinkets gifted to her by elders in her coven, all equally beloved by the ripening witch.

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“We also lived pretty close so we went to the same high school. Our main bonding point had also been that we were both witches so when we started high school that brought us closer. 

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“What should we do for lunch?” Katya asks as the two teenagers enter Katya's kitchen. Trixie hops onto the counter, scooting her butt further back as she replies.

“PB and J’s?” Trixie suggests. Katya smiles.

“I was thinking the same thing!”

\-- - - - - - - - - -

But as time went on and I started developing an interest in less conventional types of enchantment we kind of grew apart. She didn't like that I was doing darker magic, her coming from a coven of ancestral healing witches. And it all kind of blew up one day.” 

“How so?”

“We had a pretty big argument at the end of the 10t grade,” Katya explains shortly, remorse evident. Violet nods in understanding, encouraging Katya further.

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“I don't understand! Why are you putting yourself in danger like this?” Trixie cries out, tears amassing in her waterline. Katya turns, hiding her face from Trixie's aggrieved stare, but unable to conceal the sob that racks her body. Trixie extends a hand, grabbing Katya’s forearm and forcibly swivelling her back around. Katya’s watery eyes meet Trixie's and she heaves. 

“I'm not putting myself in danger!” Katya answers, her voice suddenly rising in volume. Trixie steps away from the girl, dropping her grip on Katya's bicep in alarm.

“You know what? I think you're jealous!” Katya vocalizes, volume increasing further. Trixie shakes her head in stubborn denial.

“Jealous! -that you’ve only ever been a boring traditionalist witch! I get to try exciting spells and hexes when all you get to do is be a healer, held back by your family! You can't handle me doing things you can't!” A loud crackle followed by a hiss comes from above. White-hot sparks rain down from a fluorescent light installed on the ceiling. Katya’s face is damp with tears that have streamed over her misery-stricken face and onto the chest of her school uniform. The light, damaged by Katya’s emotions alone, stops its spitting. The room is filled with a dull buzzing as Katya regains her control.

“I'm… Not jealous” Trixie replies, barely speaking above a whisper, voice hoarse from her sobs and still shaken by Katya’s accidental outburst.

“Then why do you care about what I do?” Katya questions desperately, her voice lowered to meet Trixie’s. 

“Because I love you!” Trixie answers earnestly, grabbing hold of Katya's shoulders and pulling her closer, their heavy breaths mingling. The tension from Katya's face fades as melancholy washes over her. The lines of tears on Trixie's face reflect, white stripes glinting under the glow of artificial lights. Her eyes flicker to Trixie's lips, swollen from crying. Katya pushes her away, shaking her head.

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“We stopped talking after that.” Katya finishes. 

“Was that it? Did neither of you try to resolve it?” Violet demands. Katya subsides into silence, even though she wasn't confident how their disagreements turned to scorn for one another. Memories flick through her brain of walking through the hallways the week after their fight, avoiding eye contact as they passed each other. 

“I guess the discomfort kind of just grew into disdain,” Katya suggests, remembering how badly she wanted to fix things with Trixie back then. 

“Whatever, it's too late to change our relationship with each other now.” Katya shrugs off the ache solemnly. 

“I’d say the worst part is not being able to go into her family’s store anymore,” Katya adds jokingly.

“Why not? Did she ban you or something?” 

“No…”

“So you might as well go,” Violet states flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can’t just walk in there, she despises me!” Katya argues.

“You can absolutely walk in there! That’s her problem.” Violet interrupts. Katya opens her mouth to debate but hesitates, falling silent.

“I guess you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 💕💕💕💕
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did plz interact/leave feedback it makes my life!!!
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil
> 
> Character boards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/643935256211292160/katya-trixie-in-bitchcraft


	3. rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya comes home to discover a small issue.
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one!! the next chapter should be up real soon so this is kind of a sneak peek of that! 
> 
> enjoy your reading! if you did pls let me know :)
> 
> feedback of any kind or anywhere is appreciated SO MUCH (comments, Tumblr anons, kudos, bookmarks etc.)
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil

The rain hasn't stopped by the time both Violet and Katya have emptied their mugs and said their goodbyes, but the sidewalks have cleared. Katya turns the street corner towards an unpopulated street. She casts a quick spell to deflect the downpour of rain off her shoulders and hair. The street is misty, the smell of freshwater palpable in the small-town air. Pellets of water crackle as they hit the asphalt heavily. 

Katya undoes her deflection spell as she steps through the door to her home. Onyx approaches her customarily, but devoid of sound. Katya was used to hearing plenty from the cat when she got home. Usually, a purr if he was content but he would also meow obnoxiously if he was hungry. Onyx couldn't exactly speak, but as Katya's familiar, the two could certainly communicate. Something felt amiss.

“Onyx, are you alright?” Katya speaks, shattering the unfamiliar silence.

Onyx opens his mouth soundlessly. Katya narrows her eyes at him, trying to make sense of his quiet. She kneels down to the feline and is even more confused to not hear the slightest hint of a purr. Katya attempts to command a sound from the cat by stroking her hand over Onyx’s fur and draws her hand back flinchingly, the sensation of wet under her fingers. 

Onyx is somehow slick with unknown moisture, damp, almost like he was perspiring. He hadn't been out in the rain, and there wasn't anything in the house that could \do that.

Katya crouches nearer to him, swiping her finger over Onyx’s fur and bringing it closer to her face to inspect the mysterious goo. It was slimy, black, and held a bit of an unpleasant smell. 

“Onyx, are you ok?” Katya questions.

Onyx tilts his head, he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he had communicated such to Katya by action and through their connection.

“Let me see what I can do”

Katya shuffles to her bookshelf and retrieves a thick grimoire, swiping away the dust that coats the book as she sets it on a table. She scans through the index, trying to find something similar to Onyx’s situation, but finds nothing applicable within the pages. She replaces the book with another, desperately surveying the contents, nothing. She keeps on through the rest of her collection, scours through superfluous data and advice about hexes, curses, illnesses, and condemnations. 

By the time she’s flipped the last page she still has yet to find a single specific spell or jinx that applies to her cat's situation. The only information she could materialize being that Onyx was undoubtedly cursed or jinxed and that he absolutely needed healing magic, something Katya, unfortunately, did not have much knowledge of.

It was too late in the evening for her to go out for supplies, besides, she barely knew what she needed. The best thing she could do at the moment was research.

Katya tucks herself into bed with a large stack of books on her nightstand. Most of them barely covered information that could converge with Onyx’s symptoms, but Katya’s resources were thinning out. She reads the pages intently, scribbling down any possibly relevant clues in a small notebook.

She passes out late, eyes heavy from reading and brain worn by the stress of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy your reading! if you did pls let me know :)
> 
> feedback of any kind anywhere is appreciated SO MUCH (comments, Tumblr anons, kudos, bookmarks etc.)
> 
> Tumblr: trixiemateil


	4. Rueful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya runs into some trouble as has to meet with Trixie... Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions/description of blood
> 
> Another chapter!!! Things are definitely happenly lol!! Pls leave feedback if you're liking it :))
> 
> Tumblr: trixiematteil
> 
> Character boards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/643935256211292160/katya-trixie-in-bitchcraft

Katya returns to Trixie’s store the following morning, keeping her head low as she enters the store in hopes of not having any additional interaction.

Katya bustles towards the spellbook section hurriedly. After reading through the offerings of several of them; one particular manual stands out to her, bound in smooth black leather. It's thicker than most of the other books and has been visibly scorned by the passage of time. The leather is dry and cracked where the material has folded over itself too many times and the spine is snapped in two. The pages are yellowing and weathered, a thin coat of dust blanketed over the perimeter of the paper. The cover has silver detailing, small triangles of it on the corners to keep the layers of material from splitting. There is an unrecognizable design embellishing the front, also in silver. 

Katya hoists the heavy novel into her elbow and shuffles to the register, dropping the large book onto the counter with a dull thud. Trixie, who is standing behind the counter, meets eyes with her at the sound.

“You know this is a book for healing magic, right?” 

“I do,” Katya answers, trying to suppress the irritability already beginning to bubble up.

“And I'm a healer witch.” 

“Yes?”

“And you're not” Trixie elucidates.

“What's your point here?” Katya’s questions, simmering annoyance about to boil over.

“Well, it’s complicated stuff, it’s hereditary for me and I still find some of it challenging, so maybe I should help you?”

Katya’s defensive stance wavers befuddled as to whether Trixie was being condescending or trying to offer genuine advice.

“I think I can handle it,” Katya spits defensively. Trixie stops her, putting a gentle hand on the girl's forearm.

“Be careful, ok?” Trixie’s voice is low. Katya unsubtly rolls her eyes.

“I think I can handle it” Katya repeats, stressing the syllables harshly with the tip of her tongue.

+

As it turns out, Katya could not handle it. As the flustered girl sits, eyes shut, cross-legged, muttering an incantation for what feels like the hundredth time, she begins to hear Trixie’s words seep back into her brain. Katya was trying her very best to undo and heal what had been done to Onyx, but as Trixie had predicted, it was incredibly complicated. Part of the spell was a type of magic learned almost exclusively by healer witches, and required great precision with her words. The spell also required a large amount of positive energy, something Katya was having more and more difficulty mustering as time went on.

Katya forges on with the spell, focusing hard on not stumbling over any words in the incantation and summoning all the positivity she could manage. She starts to feel a warm tingling in her fingertips, a sign the disenchantment was working. The static starts to travel towards her palms, then past her wrists. The tingling intensifies, and becomes harsher, turning cold and sharp. Katya falters her concentration slightly in discomfort.

Her eyes snap open as she suddenly feels a hot stripe of agony shoot across her forearm. She un-clenches her posture and registers a cat-like wound cut into her flesh, three asymmetrical gashes run from just below her wrist to the top of her elbow.

Katya scrambles to get up, hissing through clenched teeth. Her heartbeat doubles as she stumbles downstairs to her kitchen searching for something to stop the heavy bleeding. She ducks beneath her counter, swinging open a cabinet. There she amasses as much paper towel as she could clench in her uninjured hand, and gently squishes it over the gushing wound. 

The blood doesn’t absorb into the paper, rather it suddenly diverts past the towel, making its trail down Katya’s arm. She grapples with the cloth for a few more moments, trying to soak up the gooey red that was rushing from her skin. It still, stubbornly, would not be absorbed, running away from the towel like the two were opposing magnets. 

Katya reaches a trembling hand into her pocket, drawing out her phone and fumbling to dial Violet’s number. The girl picks up promptly, starting to greet Katya. Her politeness is abruptly interrupted by Katya, hastily explaining her circumstances. 

“It- what!?” Violet exclaims as Katya rounds up her explanation. 

“Yeah, I know, what do I do?” Katya inquires, weirdly calmed. Violet quiets for a few instants.

“You could ask Trixie?” Violet suggests. Katya chuckles.

“You know I'm not going to do that.”

“I don't know what to tell you, Katya, I don't know shit about healing magic,” Violet answers. 

“Come on violet! You’re one of the most powerful witches in our coven!” Katya exclaims, desperation making her more frantic by the second.

“Yeah, a coven of witches who practice practical and dark magic! I promise I want to help you Katya, but I seriously cannot.” 

Katya shakes her head in disbelief, realizing who she would have to ask for help. She thanks violet for her time, and hangs up. huffing out a weary sigh.

+

Walking into Trixie’s business was embarrassing enough, walking in because she had somehow wounded herself attempting a spell? Humiliating. 

She walks with unusual directness towards the till. Trixie doesn’t pay her any attention until the two are face to face.

“Are you here to buy s- oh my god you’re bleeding!” Trixie exclaims, cutting herself off in her surprise. Katya opens her mouth to explain the situation, possibly ask for advice, but is broken off by Trixie quickly giving her directions.

“Go to the back room, I’ll meet you there in a minute!” 

Katya nods and shuffles to where Trixie had motioned to, a door, painted in deep magenta, with a “staff only” sign adorning it.

The door opened to a surprisingly spacious area. the floors are assembled from a caramel shade of wood and groaning with age. The backroom clearly functioned as a storage spot and staff room but was still charmingly witchy. It was decorated corner to corner with plants, most sitting by the humongous windows that let in wide rays of the sun. The daylight was cast onto the floor, causing certain regions of the wood to be visibly paler from sun-bleaching.

Every inch of the walls was trimmed with intricate tapestries and draping fabric. The only wall not covered being entirely made up of dusty spellbooks. Lining an enormous shelf from floor to ceiling.

Katya located a table and sat tentatively on one of its accompanying chairs. She doesn't wait long before the frantic blonde rushes into the room to join her, arms full with ingredients.

“Now, what happened?” Trixie questions, spilling her items onto the table. Katya lowers her head shamefully.

“I tried to do healing magic on Onyx” Katya mumbles as Trixie pulls in her chair so the two are sitting face to face, knees bumping. Trixie motions for the girl to present her injured arm. She holds Katya’s wrist and elbow steadily as she examines the wound, delicately running her fingers over the surrounding skin.

“Do you know what was wrong with Onyx?” Katya hums in confirmation, even though the specifics were still relatively unclear. Katya then explains everything she knows, laying out every bit of information she had found and recounting how she had tried the spell and it had backfired. Trixie pays close attention to Katya’s words. 

“I think I know what to do, I just need to grab a few extra ingredients and I’ll be right back.” Trixie hops up with unexpected buoyancy and scampers to the storage area.

Trixie returns soon after, hands full with more supplies. She allows the items to clatter obnoxiously onto the table before turning around to grab even more.

She plucks a heavy ceramic bowl from the back shelf and sets it in front of Katya. She sits awkwardly as Trixie prepares the ingredients with focused silence, sprinkling in multicoloured powders, and adding a splash of liquid from an unmarked glass vial. She crushes up a pinch of dried herbs between her fingertips and sprinkles it into the bowl. She adds a few more ingredients after, some fresh iris petals, saltwater, and a spoonful of crushed strawberry.

Once pleased, Trixie stirs the amalgam until it starts softening into a light cream. The colour shifts as she folds the mixture, changing from an iridescent pink to a pearly yellow.

She gesticulates for Katya’s arm again and positions her hand below Katya’s wrist. She holds the limb gently yet securely. Trixie dips her pointer finger into the mixture and gets to work. She smears it in a wide circle around Katya’s wound as she mutters an enchantment. Trixie closes her eyes, centring her healing to her fingers, working in a wide circle and slowly bringing her finger inwards, narrowing the loop. She massages her digital with close precision despite her closed eyes, careful not to harm Katya. 

Katya watches her work, in awe with how carefully she whispers the spell, words crisp. Her buttery lips, coated lightly with balm, shine smooth. Her cheeks are blushed, matching the burnt rosy colour of her lips flawlessly. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, creasing the delicate, freckled, skin. Trixie's golden blonde hair is tucked loosely behind her ears, a few stray pieces escaping to her forehead.

The two are close enough that Katya can almost feel Trixie’s breath on her skin, warm and slow. The gentle touch on Katya’s forearm halts and her eyes flip open to meet Trixie’s. Trixie averts her gaze to the wound, cheeks flushing.

Katya inspects the healed expanse of skin, studying the thin red lines of scarring that remain. 

“Now, I can’t mend it all the way, but I’ll just throw a cleansed rehabilitation bandage on it and it will be gone in a day or two,” Trixie informs as she reaches for the aforementioned bandaging. 

“I know it's a lot to ask, but could you maybe recover Onyx too?” Katya asks hesitantly, concentrated on not meeting eyes with Trixie.

“Yeah, of course, I wouldn't want you to do this again” Trixie murmurs, tucking a piece of Katya’s white-blonde hair behind her ear. Katya focuses every cell in her body on not looking up from her lap.

“Just come back here tonight, after we close, but if he’s doing poorly you can bring him in before,” Trixie adds. Katya glows in relief. 

“All done” Trixie announces, securing the last of the bandage. Katya withdraws her hand from Trixie's tentatively, thanking her, eyes still trained on her thighs. Trixie places a soft palm on Katya’s knee, forcing the girl to look up. Their noses almost bump in the process. 

“Thank you” Katya speaks earnestly, her eyes travelling over Trixie’s near face, the proximity bringing heat to her cheeks. Her gaze holds on Trixie's lips a moment too long. 

“Well- I should uh- I should go” Katya speaks abruptly. Shoving her chair behind her with haste and scrambling away from the scene before Trixie can even say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💕💕THANK YOU FOR READING!! 💕💕
> 
> Pls leave feedback of any kind if you enjoyed it! Feel free to check out my Tumblr for some extra content related to this :)
> 
> Tumblr: trixiematteil  
> Character boards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/643935256211292160/katya-trixie-in-bitchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! More chapters are soon to come if you enjoyed!! Please leave any feedback even if it's just a heart emoji or something lol ❤️
> 
> Tumble: trixiemateil (please talk to me lmao)
> 
> Moodboards: https://trixiematteil.tumblr.com/post/642238111058984960/bitchcraft-tr1x-rupauls-drag-race-us-rpf


End file.
